


Temerian Sunrise

by feainn (Espanglish)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Friendship, Just two repressed bois not knowing how to deal with their feelings, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espanglish/pseuds/feainn
Summary: The Path was a lonesome one, one that Lambert was very familiar with and usually paid it no mind. Of course, during his journeys, Lambert would bump into his fellow witchers from the Wolf School. They would trek together, team up against the creatures that lurked the wilderness and take on contracts in a joint effort if need be. And then... then they would part ways. It was in their nature but it was also required of their profession. No one would make a good witcher if they didn't learn the ways by themselves.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Temerian Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, not long after the release of TW3 and as soon as I did Lambert's quests I shipped him and Aiden something fierce. Who knew a character we never see and only hear of can create something beautiful as a loving relationship?!

Wiping the sweat and mucus from his brow with his gloved hand, Lambert sighed as he looked at the large pile of ogre in front of him, its blood slowly pooling underneath its still body. Slashes were visible across its flesh, large and small, deep and shallow, yet it had finally been slain.  
  
The witcher grimaced at the goo on his glove; during the fight, Lambert had managed to get himself coated in the ogre's snot and saliva.  _ Fucking disgusting _ . And he reeked like an old swamp. His lips twisted into their customary scowl as he flicked his hand, the mess flying off the worn leather.

Kneeling in front of the ogre was Aiden, the witcher from the School of the Cat. He was handling a short blade, expertly slicing through the ogre's thick skin to behead the creature. While their employer had been slaughtered and wasn't able to give them the reward for the contract, they decided it was best they find someone from Ellander who was able to give them their earned coin. Couldn't go without the beast's head as evidence _and_ they couldn't go without the coin, either.  
  
With one final cut, Aiden pulled the head clean from the body and stood up, holding the ogre head in his own gloved hand, a wide grin pulling at his mouth.  
  
“Ugly looking bastard... you ready to collect our reward?” he asked, shaking the head a little in his grip.  
  
Lambert looked up from the body at his fellow witcher. The other was still grinning at him despite looking tired. Lambert nodded once and followed Aiden, the pair making their way to Ellander's inner walls from the swamp.

–

Two leather bags fat with coin sat on the nightstand between their cots. After collecting their reward from their employer's assistant, who was still rather distraught over their boss' death, they had settled at an inn near the edge of the town for the night and will part ways come morn.  
  
Aiden sat quietly on the edge of his bed, smoothing oil over his silver sword with a cloth. His worn boots were neatly tucked at the foot of the bed, while his armour had been neatly piled on the chair across from it. Opposite his bed, Lambert's own armour was sprawled across his, swords dumped on top. He was near the washbasin across the room, wiping away the filth from his face with a washcloth. He didn't think he would be able to get the stench of ogre off his skin until he bathed properly, not that he and the other witcher had the luxury of a bathtub. Shrugging internally, Lambert reasoned he would have to find a relatively clean pool of water to bathe somewhere once he continued on the Path.  
  
The witcher sighed through his nose quietly. _The Path...  
  
_The Path was a lonesome one, one that Lambert was very familiar with and usually paid it no mind. Of course, during his journeys, Lambert would bump into his fellow witchers from the Wolf School. They would trek together, team up against the creatures that lurked the wilderness and take on contracts in a joint effort if need be. And then... then they would part ways. It was in their nature but also required of their profession. No one would make a good witcher if they didn't learn the ways by themselves.  
  
Lambert huffed and looked over his shoulder towards Aiden. The other witcher was still polishing his sword, a serene smile on his face as he gently wiped his cloth over the blade, something he had done countless times before, just as Lambert had. Chucking the washcloth into the basin Lambert walked towards his bed, running a damp hand over his face. Stopping beside it, he looked down at his sword contemplating whether to polish it or leave it. The latter sounded nice.  
  
“It won't polish itself you know...” an amused voice cut through the silence, making Lambert jolt and lift his face up to look at his companion. Aiden's mouth was quirked up to the side, his eyes still paying rapt attention to the cloth running up and down the blade.  
  
Lambert swallowed, eyes slightly wide until he sighed.  
  
“Fuck it. I'm tired,” he replied, then grabbed the items on his bed and placed them on the floor. Unceremoniously, Lambert flopped down onto the bed, forearm draped across his face. He let out another tired sigh.  
  
Aiden raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the other witcher. Lambert lay motionless except the rise and fall of his chest and silence filled the room save the quiet breaths coming from him and the rustle of Aiden's cleaning cloth. He continued watching his companion, feline eyes taking in the strong lines of Lambert's body. The bunched up muscle of his bicep across his face. At his toned chest and stomach littered with scars; some white and thin, barely there. Others deep and ragged., oddly shaped. There was a new one across his ribcage. Aiden guessed it was from not long before they had met judging by the pinkness of it. Still healing then. Aiden's jaw clenched and his eyes darted away. He felt a tension within him that he acknowledged but didn't want to act upon, knowing that if he did, it wouldn't end well. His easiness from before, gone.  
  
To clear his mind, Aiden spoke up, his voice slightly ragged. “Where are you heading next?” His kept his tone casual enough, simply inquiring.  
  
Lambert didn't answer for a while. To anyone else, they would have thought he had fallen asleep but Aiden's witcher senses picked up on his breathing patterns easily. They weren't like a sleeping person's would be, heartbeat slow with each breath. A huff of air through Lambert's nose betrayed that he wasn't asleep, that he heard what Aiden had asked.  
  
Lambert pursed his lips then replied, “Dunno. Was thinking of heading north. Heard rumours that a village was having an infestation problem...” he paused. Then hesitantly asked, “What about you?”  
  
Aiden bit his lip. Chewing intently at the skin. There was something he wanted to say, but he couldn't.  
  
“Well, I was planning on going east towards Aedirn. Maybe I could find work there.”  
  
It was silent between them again, the air felt strange. It hummed with something they both knew was there but didn't fully understand, or at least, didn't want to understand. The atmosphere had changed completely from not so long ago. It was _thick_ with tension and... something else.  
  
Lambert's toes curled inside his boots. The fist against his side clenched, trying to dissipate the unwanted feeling churning inside his gut. _Fuck off._ He felt awkward, this feeling was uncomfortable as something in him told him to say it _. Just say it.  
  
_“Right. Sounds good.” Lambert replied, tone short. _… fuck!  
  
_Aiden bit his lip again, his sword lying flat on his lap, cloth held still against the blade. He nodded, more to himself than anything. “Yeah...”  
  
Quickly, Lambert got up. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his back to Aiden, as he pulled his boots off until he was in nothing but his breeches and wolf medallion. He lay back down, eyes avoiding the other witcher.  
  
“Best get some shut-eye. Wanna get out at first light.” His tone was a matter of fact. Final. He adjusted himself against his pillow, body trying to get comfortable against the cot he was on. Lambert placed a hand behind his head while the other rested on the flat of his stomach, golden eyes closed.  
  
Aiden looked at him for a moment then sighed. He placed his sword on the floor, within easy reach, and threw the cloth towards his clothes. He pushed himself back onto the bed.  
  
“You're right... Goodnight, Lambert.” he said quietly. He looked over towards the other witcher one last time before blowing out the candle on their shared bedside table. He settled on his side, back towards Lambert. His eyes were closing as he heard a whispered _'yeah, night...'_ from behind him.

–

The Temerian sunrise was quite beautiful at this time of morning. The sky an array of pinks, purples and golden tones, casting a particular glow across the countryside beyond Ellander's walls. A glow only found at dawn. While a breathtaking sight for anyone to see it wasn't one Lambert particularly cared for. He'd seen many sunrises during his time as a witcher and they all looked the same to him. To Lambert, it was just another early morning of leaving whatever place he ended up in to continue on with the Path. Nothing new. He stared out into the landscape before him, the openness of the Temerian countryside, the different flowers and plants. He could see trees in the openings and forests beyond, the rolling hills. To the north, he could see Hagge Castle and to the west, if he looked hard enough, he could see the outlines of the royal city of Vizima.  
  
Nothing new.  
  
Lambert waited quietly, arms crossed as his feline eyes roamed around him. Aiden told him to wait outside the city walls with their horses. There was something he wanted to do before he left and asked Lambert if he could stay a little longer while he dealt with whatever needed his attention. The witcher gritted his teeth and rubbed a spot on his stubbled chin. They were to part ways once Aiden came back, to continue their own paths...  
  
Lambert's fist clenched the sleeve of his jacket, the leather creaking under the pressure. He felt a pang in his chest, a twist in his gut. He hated it. Hated the feeling because he knew what it was.  
  
It was loneliness. It gripped him like the cold hand of a nightwraith gripping around his arm, squeezing until the frigidness made his skin itch and bones ache.  
  
Lambert had felt loneliness before. Sometimes it would creep upon him when he would part ways with Geralt or Eskel, or even Vesemir. It didn't last usually, because he knew he would most likely see them again at some point and if not, then he would see them back at Kaer Morhen come winter. Of course, he would miss his brothers and mentor when they continued on their individual paths. But it was familiar because he would see them again. He never doubted he would.  
  
He has also felt loneliness after bedding people. He never stayed the whole night, would be out as soon as possible. Away from the whore he paid for to relieve some of the tension he had. Away from a grateful woman he saved from some monster or other. Away from the Scoia'tael elf who said he liked his eyes. He felt the pang of loneliness because he missed the softness of skin, the warmth of a body. The companionship someone offered him on this long, solitary journey, however brief.  
  
He felt lonely because he most likely wouldn't see Aiden again. There weren't many witchers left in the Northern Realms and it wasn't a common occurrence that he would bump into other witchers from different schools. Aiden had been the first in a long time.  
  
Lambert was pulled from his thoughts when he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't bother turning, because he could recognise the footfalls easily. They stopped as Aiden stood beside him, looking at the scenery before them.  
  
“All set?” Lambert asked, glancing to the side.  
  
Aiden had a small smile on his face, though it looked tight. Lambert didn't know why.  
  
“Yeah... so, up north, right?” Aiden answered, then looked at Lambert expectedly.  
  
Lambert nodded in response, his eyes looking down. “Probably, who knows? I'll just end up wherever I'm needed...”  
  
Aiden nodded. He looked back out towards the lightening sky then back towards Lambert. Lambert looked at him, watched the glow of dawn highlight his blonde hair, reflect off his golden eyes. The cat medallion gleamed against his jacket.  
  
The other witcher grinned, like how he did when they killed the ogre, it looked happy. Lambert raised a thick eyebrow in confusion but he felt his lips twitch in response.  
  
“Thanks. For helping, I mean.” Aiden said, voice genuine. _Soft.  
  
_Lambert swallowed the lump in his throat and shrugged, looking away. He could feel a blush rising up his neck... a _fucking_ blush? What was he, a _girl_? Before Aiden could notice, Lambert turned to his horse, a black gelding named Fenrir. He pulled at the saddlebags, making sure they were secure and comfortable on his horse _.  
  
_Aiden's grin widened at Lambert's sudden shyness, he could see the pink tips of his ears but didn't comment on it, knowing well enough that Lambert wouldn't appreciate it as he had learned quickly of the wolf's prickly nature. He watched him fiddle with his bags for a moment until a burst of confidence took him.  
  
“Y'know, we could ride north together? I don't _have_ to go east. Might as well just let the Path take me along.”  
  
Lambert turned to him, eyes wide. Aiden was still grinning at him, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He swallowed again. Swallowed at the twist in his gut dissipating, at the pang in his chest fading, at the cold grip around his bones warming.  
  
“I- _what?_ ” he blurted. He didn't mean to. But... _what?  
  
_Aiden threw his head back and laughed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. Lambert's eyes flickered over his throat, over the muscles working there. His eyes darted back up to Aiden when he finished laughing, although his grin was still there.

“I'll come with you on the Path, Lambert. We can find some contracts together or shit, I don't know, go and get drunk somewhere. World's our oyster.” he shrugged, feline eyes gleaming in the rising light.  
  
Lambert blinked owlishly and then chuckled. He felt a flutter against his ribcage. _Whose heart flutters? You fucking girl, Lambert, you'll be giggling and blushing like a virgin next... wait-  
  
_Lambert pressed a fist over his mouth and coughed, trying to quell the blush that was coming back with a vengeance. _Fuck you very much.  
  
_Aiden laughed again and shook his head. He turned to his own bay horse and fiddled with the saddlebags as Lambert had. Really he was doing it so he could give Lambert time to collect himself. He smirked fondly and patted the mare on her neck. He turned his head, lips quirked up at Lambert who was rubbing the back of his neck, cheeks tinted pink but at least he seemed less embarrassed. The witcher stepped away from his horse and bumped his shoulder against Lambert's affectionately. Lambert looked up, his own golden eyes reflecting the sun then he smirked himself despite the blush.  
  
“C'mon, you said you wanted to go as soon as possible,” Aiden commented. He lifted himself upon his horse and waited for Lambert to do the same.  
  
The other witcher did so and looked to Aiden as he nudged Fenrir on. Aiden followed suite. “Yeah, well, you owe me a drink when we get to the next inn...”  
  
“What, for making you blush?” Aiden quipped.  
  
“I _wasn't_ blu- yeah, fine. Whatever. Think what you like.” Lambert pouted, but he wasn't pouting. Nope.  
  
Aiden laughed again, head thrown back as it bobbed along to his horse's gait. He quieted down a little then looked over to Lambert with a twinkle in his eye. “Well, I'll gladly buy you a drink.” He said, voice deep and full of something promising.  
  
Lambert's lips twitched but he said no more. He looked on in front of him at the winding path. The sky was turning lighter and the only sounds that could be heard were the clip-clops of their horses' hooves, the singing of the early morning birds, and the gentle hum of some ballad coming from his companion beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! I've got another Lambert/Aiden fic to come (which again, I wrote years ago and would like to post!)
> 
> As for reference of Aiden, to me this look is canon (and drawn by my dear friend sebesun who helped bring Aiden to life... be a dear and like/reblog her art... and check out her Witcher tag too!) https://sebesun.tumblr.com/tagged/aiden 
> 
> Also, fan of the games/books/shows? Come join our lovely Witcher server :3 https://discord.gg/jrjWkgr


End file.
